


Border Crossing

by ladyjax



Series: Borderlands [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Character of Color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek called Hotch and promptly left town.  Hotch follows.  Decisions are made.  Written for Porn Battle XII.  Prompts: miles from home, truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Border Crossing

“Hello?”  
“Hotch. It's me.”  
“Derek. I was hoping...”  
"Listen, Hotch, I need a few days. There's things I've got to do before you and I...I have to go. I'll call you when I get back."

~*~

When the door opened, Aaron was half hoping it would be Derek standing there. Instead, the young woman standing in the doorway looked at him with a suspicious eye.

“Can I help you?"

Her wary tone was pure Derek; perhaps it's an inherited Morgan trait. "I'm Aaron Hotchner," he said, slipping his gloves off and holding them in one hand. "I've come for Derek."

Aaron wondered briefly if he should have worded that differently if the twitch of the woman's eyebrows are any indication but he let it go when she stepped aside and said, "He's here. Come in."

"Thank you."

"Sarah, who's there?" Derek stepped out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. When he spotted Aaron, he stopped.

"Derek."

"Hotch."

Aaron's heart seized when he heard the slight catch in Derek's voice. The red headed woman behind him rested her hand on his arm, her eyes never leaving Aaron. "Derek, who is this?”

That shook the other man out of his paralysis. "Mom, Sarah, this is Aaron. I know him from DC. " He hugged his mother. "I should talk to him."

"Alright sweetie." Fran Morgan looked at Sarah and said, "Let's give them some privacy."

Sarah refused to budge,her arms folded across her chest. "Should I even ask about the longing looks the two of you are throwing at each other?" She stepped out of the way of Derek's snapping towel with a grin.

Derek fixed his sister with a dark look. "Don't even start."

"What, it's not every day some really hot white dude comes looking for you." Sarah shot back.

Derek rolled his eyes before slinging the towel over his shoulder. "Your mouth is dangerous." Sarah decided to put him out of his misery, picking up her bag and keys and following her mother to the door.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hotchner,” Fran said. Sarah wiggled her fingers goodbye and then they were gone. That left Derek and Aaron alone. Aaron slipped out of his coat and draped it over a nearby chair. When he turned back, the look on Derek's face was guarded.

"Nice family,” Aaron observed.

Derek nodded. “Sarah can be a pain in the ass but she means well. If it had been my sister Denise, you would have been interrogated within an inch of your life.” he said with a brief smile.

Aaron walked to the middle of the room, aching to touch the man who'd haunted his dreams for days.

"You called and then you left," Aaron said quietly. Derek took a breath then nodded.

"Yeah I did," he replied running his hand over his head.. "Like I said, there were things I needed to do." He sat down on the couch and gestured to the seat beside him. Aaron sat down, close to Derek. He didn't reach out and grab him even though the temptation was great.

"Hotch, I quit the Bureau."

The words dropped into sudden silence. Aaron hesitated only a moment before he reached out and laced their fingers together. Derek resisted at first, looking down at their hands before he finally relented and relaxed. "I didn't ask you to."

Derek nodded. "No you didn't. You asked me to call when I made a decision. Remember what you said before?” That they'd already cut me loose? Well, you were right."

He grew quiet as he recalled that meeting:

 _You're a fool to do this, Morgan.” Erin Strauss was barely able to control the contempt in her voice. “Hotchner got to you."_

 _“You've been following me?” Derek asked even though he knew the answer. Strauss' sour expression was all the confirmation he needed. He placed a thick file on her desk. “The rest of my current work.” The file was followed by a sealed letter. “My resignation.” His badge and gun were placed atop the small pile._

 _Derek walked out of Strauss' office and caught up the Banker's Box on his desk as she shouted after him, “He'll get you killed, you know that? Aaron Hotchner is a criminal no matter how much you want to believe different.”_

“I was on a plane to Chicago within the hour.” He shook himself, letting the memory fall away.

"What will you do now?" Aaron asked, his eyes drawn to on the heavy silver bracelet on Derek's right wrist.

"Think about what I'm going to do next," Derek said. His thumb came up to stroke over Aaron's knuckles. "And you?"

"Well, I flew a few hundred miles just to see you," Aaron said with a slight smile. He lifted their joined hands then turned them so he could kiss the skin of Derek's wrist. "Whatever you decide." He kept his hope tightly under wraps.

Derek looked at their hands again then tugged Aaron forward until the other man until their were a whisper away. "I walked away from everything to be with you, I need to know..." He stopped when Aaron put his fingers on his lips.

He leaned in, brushing his mouth lightly over Derek's until his lips opened. Aaron pressed his advantage, deepening the kiss, his tongue stroking into Derek's mouth. Derek moaned, his hands clutching at Aaron's sides as the kiss continued.

This is what Aaron had been waiting for. The feel of Derek's mouth against his own, leisurely and languid as though they had all the time in the world. When Aaron finally pulled away, both men were panting. Aaron's eyes searched Derek's face , wanting to erase the worry. "I meant what I the last time we were together. I want you, want to be with you in every way possible. I **trust** you."

"After everything that's happened, you still want me in your bed?" Derek settled back into the cushions while Aaron sat above him, his hand resting at the hem of Derek's t-shirt. Aaron didn't ask for permission aloud, just cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

Derek swallowed, need mixed with a touch of fear radiating off him in waves. “Please,” he said softly.

Aaron slid his hand over Derek's stomach once before yanking the t-shirt up so he could touch his skin. He groaned as he felt the play of muscles beneath his hand.

“I missed your touch so much, Hotch,” Derek groaned as Aaron pushed the shirt up further and scratched his fingers down his chest to his stomach. For his part, Aaron was caught up in the memory of discovering how responsive Derek was to his touch. He'd spent many hours doing that when Derek was still undercover once they'd become lovers.

“I could make you cum right now,” Aaron said, his tone low and dangerous against Derek's ear. “What would your mother think?”

“You wouldn't dare,” Derek panted back then groaned as Aaron palmed him through his pants.

“For you, for this, I'd dare anything.” He gave Derek a rough squeeze and then smiled. “But I've got a suite at the Four Seasons which would suit my purposes better.”

Derek blew out a breath and Aaron sat back so he could sit up. His eyes narrowed when he took in Aaron's still crisp tie and white dress shirt. “It is my mission in life to rumple you,” Derek promised darkly. He levered himself out of the couch, offering his hand to Aaron and didn't let go when the other man was on his feet.

“We're really going to do this,” Derek said. He looked at their entwined hands then at Aaron.

“You know everything about me,” Aaron replied. “No one, except for Haley and Rossi know as much.” He pulled so that they were body to body. “I know some of your secrets, Derek. I need to know if you'd trust me with the rest.”

Derek's kiss was his answer and his promise.


End file.
